Mission
by Nirain
Summary: Charlie Weasley get a mission from Dumbledore to take care about mysterious Tom Gray. He doesn't know yet how their meeting may change his life, especially if he finds out that Tom isn't an ordinary wizard and has some secrets...


**It's my first harry potter fanfic, so don't beat me too much. I only hope it'll be okay and someone will want to read it. **

**Paula Xx**

Charlie Weasley sighed heavily and immediately finished his dinner, when Chloe Fletcher came back to the campus, welcoming everybody with dismal mine and waving in a right hand some documents. He even didn't have to ask what happen, one look at her told him everything what he needed.

'Another attack.' She announced moodily and threw papers on the table, almost on Charlie's plate. Normally he would yell at her for this, but today he only let himself for a quiet grunt, didn't want to irate her more. He knew how it may end...

'I'm sure our dragons don't have anything to do with this.' Shirley immediately said, giving lying on the table documents, unfavourable look. 'We're guarding campus for twenty four hours, it's not possible that one of the dragons could ran away, killed a sheep and came back unnoticed.'

'Besides dragons don't leave the half of the sheep. They eat them in the whole.' Joseph noticed and looked briefly at Charlie. 'And what are you thinking about it Charlie?' The ginger gulped nervously when everybody turned toward him, waiting for his response.

'I don't believe in this too.' He replied shortly and just in case moved a little back with his chair, if Chloe didn't approve his answer and she'll want to show him what she was expecting with a wand in her hand...But fortunately for Charlie, today she wasn't in the mood for a fight and only gave him unfavourable look.

'See? There is any doubts that it were our dragons.' Shirley said with a thought that problem was solved. But in fact, it wasn't.

'I'm glad you're so positive, Shirley.' Chloe said coldly, measuring her unfriendly. 'Maybe then you want to talk with a minister? I get a _message_ from him few minutes ago.' She said through the teeth, didn't leave any doubts from them which kind of _message_ she get. Charlie had a bad feeling it's only a beginning of their troubles.

'Don't tell me, they want to send somebody to us.' Charlie sighed heavily when Chloe didn't respond. 'We're in the middle of war, few death sheep it's the smallest problem now.'

'They may pay Muggles for their loss.' Joseph suggested.

'It won't a solve the problem.' Chloe said irate and sat down on the nearest chair. 'They'll send somebody from the Ministry of Magic regardless what we do now. It's a foregone conclusion...It's not only about dragons.' She added quietly after short pause.

'Then about what?' Charlie asked interested and moved closer to her.

'If they confirm that our dragons couldn't killed these sheep, there is another option _what_ could do this.'

'Wolves.' Shirley immediately said and shivered slightly at the thought.

'I rather would say werewolves.' Chloe said with worried voice. Everybody looked nervously at themselves.

'Greyback?' Joseph asked quietly, frowning his eyebrows. 'Does Dumbledore know about it?'

'I don't have any clue.' Chloe shrugged and ran hand over her face. 'But I guess we need to check it and inform him. If werewolves are there...'

'Then Death Eaters have to be somewhere near.' Charlie finished quietly.

'We need to inform all campus.' Chloe said with a sigh. 'Since we don't find what's killing the sheep and hiding in the forest, I don't want to see anybody alone outside. You get it?'

'We can't panic, Chloe.' Joseph said firmly. 'It can be ordinary, hungry wolf.'

'But it may be something more.' Chloe argued. 'Until someone from the Ministry of Magic or Order of the Phoenix will come here, I'm responsible for you, so you'll listening my orders.'

'But...' He didn't finish, cause suddenly young wizard came in to the tent and welcomed Chloe with sheepishly smile.

'I think we need you outside...' He started unsurely looking at gathered. _Johnson. That is his name, _Charlie thought as he recognized the familiar face. Chloe murmured something under the breath and irate raised up from her chair, giving the youngest cold look.

'What's happened, Johnson?' She asked reluctantly, afraid of the answer.

'We have a small problems with Chinese Fireball.' He replied, avoiding her stare.

'How small you mean?' It was ony rhetoricall question. In campus small problems didn't exist, if something happened, it has to be something very serious.

'We have four burned, and we can't keep a dragon in the place.' She gritted her teeth and pushed out the wizard from the tent, before he had a chance to said something more. 'Joseph you're coming with us.' She ordered and before she joined Johnson, she screamed terrified when something hit her on the head and soar up. Charlie chuckled slightly when attacker turned to be an owl, which was more terrified, because of the unexpected meeting, than Chloe. 'If it's from Ministry, burn it!' She ordered giving owl murderous look and stormed out from the tent with giggling Joseph.

'It's to you, Charlie.' Shirley said as she caught the owl and looked at parchment tied to its leg. Charlie quickly jumped from his seat and looked at the paper. There was only two words; _Tonight. Midnight, _but he knew they meant more. He hid a parchment to his back pocket before Shirley could see it, and wore his jacket before he headed toward the exit.

'Don't you hear, Chloe? We can't going anywhere alone.' Shirley recalled him drily and crossed arms against chest, looking like she was ready to jump at him when he only try to go out.

'I heard.' Charlie confirmed and rolled his eyes. 'I get an owl from Dumbledore. I need to meet with informant.'

'I'll go with you.' She immediately said, but Charlie quickly stopped her on the track.

'I need to go alone, Shirley. Don't worry nothing will happen to me.' She looked at him, not convinced. 'Really.'

'If Chloe finds out...'

'She knows about it.' _At least she will know soon. _'I have one mother and I don't need another one. Dumbledore needs me.'

'Fine.' She sighed heavily and shook her head when Charlie quickly kissed her on the cheek. 'Be careful, Charlie.'

'I will.' He promised and ran out, before Shirley had a chance to changed her mind.

* * *

Charlie nervously walking around, from time to time looking toward dark wall of trees, impatiently waiting for his late _informant_. He shivered as the cold air hit him, and swear at his thin jacket which turned to be useless in this time of year. He started regretting that he came here, wondering if the man finally show up. _He won't come._

When another fifteen minutes passed, Charlie had already enough, certain knowing that informant won't come. _Maybe something happened to him? Or Dumbledore changed his mind? _He ran hands over his face, not sure what to think. _What if I mistake days? Maybe Dumbledore was thinking about tomorrow night? _He was waiting for this night for all week, and now what?

He murmured something under the breath and started walking toward the campus, when he heard someone's steps behind his back. He immediately turned toward forest and removed his wand from the back pocket with quiet _lumos_. The light from the wand illuminated the darkness, showing up young face of the man who was silently standing not far away from Charlie, watching him carefully with dark, shining eyes. Charlie frowned.

'Charlie Weasley?' The man asked him as he lighted up his face with his wand.

'Yes.' He replied, watching closely the stranger. 'Tom Gray?'

'Yep, that's me.' The stranger confirmed with a cheeky grin. 'Sorry for being late, but me and Dumbledore need to discuss a few things.'

'It's okay.' Charlie said and smiled slightly. 'Do you have some luggage with yourself?'

'Yep.' He replied and lightened up a bag in his second hand. 'You're from the Order of the Phoenix?' He asked with curiosity, watching carefully Charlie. The ginger rubbed the back of his neck, feeling uneasy under his intensive stare.

'If I wouldn't, Dumbledore wouldn't asked me to take care about you.' Charlie replied a little too harsh, but Tom didn't look like it bothered him. 'Come on. It isn't safe now to staying in forest in the middle of night.'

'Why?' He asked and quickly joined Charlie, before he disappeared from his sight.

'We have a wolf here.' He replied shortly, didn't want to share more information with a stranger, whom he still didn't believe at all. Besides he wasn't one of them.

'A wolf?' He replied with amused. 'I'm not afraid of wolves.'

'Then maybe you should start.' He said drily, leading his guest toward the campus.

'I know wolves and believe me they won't hurt us.'

'Sorry, but I have a different opinion about it.' He looked briefly at Tom, who still observing him.

'You don't like me, do you?' He asked him after short pause.

'I don't know you, so how can I don't like you?' He said and hid his wand in pocket as they finally came to the campus. 'Be quiet now, I don't want to meet anybody.'

'Okay, boss.' He replied cheekily and hid his wand too. 'Where are we going?'

'You can't be quiet, can you?' Charlie asked him and for the first time smiled properly.

'I have some problems with that.' He replied. 'But I working on it.'

'With me you'll work it very quickly.' Charlie said with a little malice and nodded at one of the tents.

'Dumbledore said all Weasleys are very friendly, but he has his years, so I guess I can forgive him some _mistakes_.'

'Look, I'm sorry okay? I just have a bad today and...' He didn't finish, as he heard familiar voices not far away from them. Without thinking he pushed his guest toward his tent and quickly followed him, didn't care what he may think about him.

'What the hell was that?!' Tom asked him shocked as he suddenly found himself lying on the ground.

'Someone's was coming.' He replied, feeling like a last idiot. _I guess Dumbledore didn't have in mind such kind of care. _He helped his guest stood up and threw his bag on the corner.

'God damn! You have many enemies here, haven't you?' He said sarcastically and cleaned his black robe.

'And who doesn't has here?'

'It's really that bad here like Moody said me?' He asked, staring at him with hope that he won't confirm it.

'Welcome in Romania, Tom.' He replied with a grin, didn't leave him any illusions.


End file.
